Alice in Nightmare
by Little Red Heart
Summary: Dans un monde de cauchemar où les humains sont les pions d'un jeu de mort. Il faut apprendre à ce battre pour vivre et à tuer pour survivre. Il n'y a pas de sortie, on ne pourra jamais se reveiller,


Hey ! Donc voilà enfin ma nouvelle fiction que j'étais sensée poster la semaine dernière, je suis vraiment pas faite pour respecter les délais ^^'

Bref, cette fiction à l'origine est un cadeau pour une amie, qui, je crois, m'avais donnée son yaourt et à qui j'avais dit pour la remercier que je lui écrirais un Os, mais bien sûr c'est devenu une fiction qui promet d'être assez longue… Hum j'ai trop d'imagination.

C'est aussi le cadeau d'anniversaire de **Kagami-LenxRin **avec une semaine de retard donc, honte à moi u.u

Le personnage principale de cette fiction est Gumi puisque c'est la vocaloid préférée de mon amie, d'ailleurs profitez bien car ça sera pas souvent qu'une fille aura le premier rôle dans une mes fictions. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fille est le personnage principale qu'il n'y aura pas de yaoi, loin de là, ça serait très mal me connaitre, y en aura et pas qu'un peu alors si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas, même s'il n'y en a pas dans le premier chapitre, ça serait dommage que vous ne lisiez pas la suite quand il y aura du yaoi. Vous êtes prévenu.

Pour cette fiction mon amie voulait donc Gumi mais aussi certains personnages que vous verrez plus tard. Quand je lui ai demandée qu'elle genre de fic' elle voulait elle m'a dit de l'horreur et du gore… Bon ben je vais essayer, je n'en ai jamais fait alors je ne vous promets rien mais je fais faire de mon mieux ^^' Elle voulait aussi voir apparaitre les mots ange et abime (ou abysse), et voir en max de 'z', u.u oui elle est bizarre, TU es bizarre u.u bref ange et les 'z' attendrons les prochains chapitres.

J'ai réécrit le chapitre aujourd'hui. Ce que j'avais fait au départ ne me plaisait pas, je partais trop dans des détails inutiles, alors je l'ai réécris en entier aujourd'hui pour ne pas avoir encore plus de retard. Comme quoi quand on veut, on peut ^^' Mais comme je voulais le poster le plus vite possible je ne l'ai pas vraiment relut ni retravailler alors le chapitre n'est pas super et doit être bourré de faute, désolée, les prochains chapitres seront mieux travailler et j'essaierais de les posters avant l'année prochaine x)

**Titre** : Alice in Nightmare.

**Genre** : Horreur, Gore, Surnaturelle… Et surement d'autres x)

**Rating** : … T pour l'instant, mais passera en M un jour.

**Disclamer** : Les vocaloids ne m'appartienne pas, Alice au pays des merveilles appartient à Lewis Carols, Alice aux royaumes de cœur et tous les dériver de l'histoire originale appartient à leurs créateurs. 'Make me wanna die' appartient à The Pretty Reckless.

Note à **Kagami-LenxRin** : Les personnages que tu as demandée apparaitrons plus tard ^^

* * *

Alice in Nightmare

**Chapitre 1**

Chute dans l'abime.

« Make me wanna die. »

Gumi plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en se rendant compte qu'elle avait chantée à voix haute. Elle bouffa légèrement en regardant autour d'elle si quelqu'un l'avait entendu, mais personne ne prêtait attention à elle. Elle enfonça d'avantage les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et repris son chemin en fessant attention cette fois à ne pas chanter. Mais elle ne put s'empêché de fermer les yeux et de battre le rythme en secouant doucement la tête, fessant voler ses mèches vertes.

C'était une fin d'après-midi pluvieuse mais Gumi avait décidée rentrer chez elle à pied plutôt que de s'agglutiner avec des inconnus dans un bus minuscule. Elle préférée être trempée par la pluie plutôt que de se faire écraser contre les parois d'un car. En plus la pluie c'était arrêter de tomber un peu plus tôt, accordant aux passants un moment de répit, ce qui avait était profitable à Gumi vu qu'il n'y avait pas de capuche à sa veste orange fluo.

La jeune fille marchait tranquillement quand elle sentit un regard posé sur elle qui lui brulait la nuque. Elle se retourna et chercha parmi les passants qui la fixer aussi intensément. Mais elle ne rencontra le regard de personne parmi la foule de badauds que se pressait sur le trottoir. Décidant que ce n'était que son imagination, Gumi se retourna et continua son chemin, mais l'impression d'être observée ne la quitta pas. Elle accéléra le pas, tourna dans une rue moins fréquentée et s'arrêta un peu plus loin, regardant derrière elle à nouveau. Plusieurs passants tournèrent dans la même rue qu'elle mais tous passèrent devant elle sans ralentir. Gumi soupira, elle se remit à marcher, elle devenait parano, c'était pas possible. En plus la brulure dans sa nuque avait disparu, elle devait rêver.

L'impression d'être observée revient quelques rues plus loin. Elle se retourna à nouveau et cette fois elle put le voir.

C'était une personne vêtue d'un jean délavé et d'un pull noir beaucoup trop grand pour elle qui dissimulait son visage sous une large capuche, empêchant de deviner s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Il ou elle marchait au même rythme qu'elle en longeant le mur à une dizaine de mètres derrière elle, les mains dans les poches. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, il se fondait parfaitement parmi la foule, mais maintenant qu'il y avait moins de monde, il lui était plus facile de le voir.

Gumi tourna au hasard dans plusieurs ruelles, en remarquant qu'il la suivait toujours elle commença à avoir peur. Que lui voulait-il ? La voler ? La kidnapper ? La tuer ? Ou pire…

La jeune fille déglutit à ses sombres pensés et accéléra le pas, se retenant à grande peine de courir. Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit que l'autre en fessait autant. Elle marchait de plus en plus vite, espérant le semé.

Elle pensait avoir réussi quand le bonhomme rouge d'un passage pour piétons l'obligea à s'arrêter, une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle se retint d'hurler en se mordant fort la lèvre inférieure et se retourna, se retrouvant face à son poursuivant et deux grands yeux émeraude.

Il allait la voler, la kidnapper, la tuer, ou pire…

« Excusez-moi, vous avez l'heure ? »

Lui demander l'heure ?

Gumi soupira de soulagement et se traitant mentalement d'idiote, elle c'était fait des films, il ne la poursuivait pas, c'était elle qui c'était montée ça à la tête. S'il l'avait suivi c'était qu'il empruntait juste le même chemin, rien d'autre. Elle hocha la tête pour répondre à sa question et retroussa sa manche pour regarder sa montre.

« Il était dix-huit heure qua…

- Oh non on est en retard !la coupa l'inconnu.

-Pardon ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas et attrapa une chaine d'argent dont le bout disparaissait dans son pull. Il tira dessus et la sortit de sous son vêtement révélant, accrochée au bout, une montre à gousset qui paraissait très ancienne. Il la regarda et grimaça. Gumi écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

« Mais vous aviez une…

- On est très en retard ! la coupa-t-il à nouveau. »

L'inconnu releva ses yeux émeraude et les plongea dans ceux de Gumi. Il sourit et lui attrapa le bras.

« Vient !fit-il avant de ce m'être à courir. »

Gumi entrainée par sa force du le suivre contre son gré, elle se débâtit et lui cria de la lâcher mais il ne lui obéi pas. Les gens devant qui ils passèrent ne lui virent même pas en aide, ignorant ses cris. Au bout de quelques minutes de course, ils arrivèrent dans une rue complétement déserte. Son kidnappeur s'avança vers le milieu de la route, l'entrainant à sa suite.

« Lâchez-moi !cria-t-elle à nouveau. »

Il se tourna vers elle, comme s'il venait juste de se rappeler de sa présence et lui sourit.

« Bien sur Alice.

- Je m'appelle pas Alice, maugréa Gumi en frottant son poignet qu'il venait de lâcher. »

La jeune fille tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement, mais il réagit vite et se retrouva devant elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il la prit par la taille, la jeta sans ménagement sur son épaule et la ramena au centre de la route, où il avait soulevé la plaque d'égout qui s'y trouvait. Gumi se débattait comme elle pouvait, donnant des coups de poings et de pieds, mais il ne la reposa pas.

« Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-elle.

- Désolé Alice, mais il ne faut pas que tu t'enfuis.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Alice !

Il soupira et la posa à côté de lui, il lui attrapa le bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit à nouveau. Elle essaya de se dégagé mais il la tenait beaucoup trop fermement. Elle le fusilla du regard mais arrêta de se débattre, consciente que ça ne servirait à rien. Sans la lâcher, il finit de dégager la plaque d'égout, révélant un trou noir dont on ne voyait pas le fond.

« Saute, dit l'homme.

- Quoi ?

- Saute, répéta-t-il en lui désignant le trou.

- Pas question ! »

Gumi secoua vivement la tête, elle n'allait quand même pas sauter dans les égouts ! Surtout quand c'était un inconnu qui venait de la kidnapper qui lui demandait ! Elle voulut reculer d'un pas mais il l'en empêcha et l'avança vers le trou. Elle vacilla près du bord et dû se raccrocher au bras de son kidnappeur pour ne pas tomber en avant.

« Aller, fit-il en soupirant.

- Non ! Et puis d'abord qui êtes-vous !

- Je suis Koito, le lapin blanc.

- Le lapin ? C'est quoi ce nom pourri ?»

Koito soupira et retira sa capuche laissant Gumi bouche bée. De ses cheveux châtain, complètement décoiffés du garçon, sortaient deux longues oreilles de lapin blanches. Elle n'eut pas le temps de les observer d'avantage que Koito la poussa en avant et elle tomba dans le trou.

o**O**o

Le halo de lumière au-dessus d'elle disparut bien vite, la plongeant dans le noir complet. Elle hurla de tout son corps, fermant les yeux le plus fort possible même si cela ne changeait rien. Puis elle se tu, réalisant que la chute était beaucoup plus longue qu'elle ne l'avait pensée, elle aurait dû s'écraser depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi continuait-elle de tomber ?

Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux mais ne vit rien, il fessait toujours aussi noir. Elle essaya de toucher les parois autour d'elle mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que du vide.

Elle commençait à en avoir marre de tomber quand la lumière revient, une faible lumière violette mais qui lui permit néanmoins de discerner ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle tombait dans un gouffre dont les parois de terre étaient à plusieurs mètres d'elle, appart ça il n'y avait rien. Elle leva la tête et vit Koito qui regardait souvent sa montre à gousset en grimaçant. Il était à l'horizontal, les jambes relevées, comme s'il était allonger sur un lit et non en train de tomber. Ses oreilles blanches flottaient au-dessus de sa tête, comme en apesanteur. D'ailleurs si elle ne se serait pas rappelait qu'on l'avait poussé dans ce trou, Gumi aurait pensée qu'elle était en apesanteur, tellement la chute était longue.

La lumière ne disparut pas mais n'augmenta pas non plus d'intensité. Bientôt des objets vinrent flotter aux côtés de Gumi, d'abord des petits comme des stylos, des clés et de nombreux livres, puis de plus en gros, des chaises, des tables, un lit, elle crut même voir un aspirateur. Mais elle ne fit aucuns autres êtres vivants qu'elle et le lapin. Celui-ci avait attrapé une chaise et c'était assis dessus, comme s'il était tout naturel de s'assoir sur une chaise quand on était en train de tomber dans le vide.

o**O**o

Depuis combien de temps ils tombaient ? Quelques minutes ? Des heures ? Des jours ? Des années peut-être ? Gumi avait perdu la notion du temps. Si elle continuait à tomber ainsi elle finirait par atteindre le centre de la Terre. Où peut être que sa chute ne se terminerait jamais et qu' elle tomberait pour toujours ?

Elle avait attrapé un livre et l'avait feuilleté un long moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne comprenait rien : le livre était écrit dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle l'avait jeté, furieuse pour une raison qui lui échapper, il avait rebondit doucement sur le mur de terre puis avait disparu, emporté par d'autres objets. Elle se mit sur le dos et regarda la seule chose intéressante : Koito. Elle avait essayait de l'appeler à plusieurs reprise mais il ne lui avait pas répondu, sans doute s'était-il endormit.

Soudain elle sentit quelque chose de mou percuter son dos et elle rebondit dessus, ce fessant projeté contre la paroi. Elle cria de surprise puis de douleur quant-elle se cogna contre le mur. Les objets, qui jusqu'à là c'était contentés de l'effleurer, lui foncèrent dessus, elle se prit plusieurs livres dans le ventre, le coin d'un table lui rentra dans les côtes, la fessant grimacer de douleur, elle se mit en boule afin d'en éviter le plus possibles mais les objets continuaient de la martyriser.

Et puis d'un coup sa chute s'accéléra. Elle n'aurait pas cru possible de tomber plus vite mais c'était ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était plus lourd d'avant et qu'il était entrainé vers le fond, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse. Elle entendit un cri de Koito, loin au-dessus d'elle. Plus elle prenait de la vitesse, plus les objets qui l'entourer devenait flou et bientôt elle ne discerna plus rien, tous étaient troubles autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux dans l'attente de la fin de sa chute qu'elle savait proche.

o**O**o

Son corps entra en contact dans un bruit semblable à celui du tonnerre, le sol ne résista pas, il s'ouvrit sous elle et Gumi y passa au travers.

Quand Gumi rouvrit les yeux, elle crut qu'elle était toujours en train de tomber, le noir l'entourait à nouveau. Ce n'est que quand elle ouvrit la bouche et avala un liquide qu'elle comprit qu'elle était sous l'eau. Dans la mer à en croire par l'horrible gout salé qui lui irrité la gorge. Elle voulut tousser pour recracher l'eau de ses poumons mais il était plutôt difficile de tousser sous l'eau sans en avaler à nouveau. Elle paniqua en se rendant compte qu'elle commençait à manquer d'oxygène. Elle se propulsa d'un battement de jambe vers ce qu'elle pensait être le haut.

Heureusement elle ne c'était pas trompée, elle creva la surface de l'eau. Elle toussa et cracha l'eau qu'elle avait avalée. Après c'être remise, Gumi regarda autour d'elle, elle se trouvait dans une grande étendu d'eau. Une mer. Mais que fessait une mer sous terre ?

Gumi leva la tête vers ce qui aurait dû être le plafond de la grotte dans laquelle elle était tombée, mais elle ne vit qu'un ciel clair, ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'y avait pas de ciel sous terre ! Enfin normalement… Elle mit ses pensées de côtés pour nagea vers la berge.

Elle sorti de l'eau et essora du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Elle était arrivée sur une plage de sable fin. Gumi marcha le long de la mer se demandant toujours ce que fessaient une mer et un ciel sous terre, elle était convaincue d'être sous terre, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle avait été poussée dans les égouts par un type avec des oreilles de lapin et était tombée pendant des heures. Tout ça n'était pas normal.

Elle se figea en réalisant que ce n'était pas le plus important. Avec toutes ses interrogations elle avait oublié un détail primordial : elle ne devrait plus être en vie. Personne ne pouvait survivre à une telle chute, même en tombant dans l'eau, elle aurait dû être fracassée et mourir, pas entrer dedans comme si elle n'avait fait qu'un simple plongeon. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle devait rêver.

Elle fut complétement sur que tout ça était irréelle quand elle se retrouva dans une forêt sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, le sable laissant place à une terre sèche, et que la nuit tomba qu'un seul coup, la plongeant dans l'obscurité.

o**O**o

Gumi se figea, elle en était certaine cette fois, c'était bien des grognements qu'elle entendait plus loin. Elle frissonna et reprit sa marche, ce fessant la plus silencieuse possible. Elle déglutit, depuis quelques minutes elle entendait des bruits de course et des grognements autour d'elle, et l'obscurité de la forêt n'était pas pour la rassurer.

Elle entendit en bruissement derrière elle. La jeune fille eu juste le temps de se retourner avant d'apercevoir une ombre foncer sur elle. Elle hurla de terreur, voulut se retourner et s'enfuir mais emportée par son élan elle trébucha et tomba au sol. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever que l'ombre était sur elle.

Gumi se retourna et se retrouva face à deux yeux jaunes qui brillaient dans le noir et un immense sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Je t'ai trouvée en premier ?demanda-t-il. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se mit à rire doucement avant de s'interrompre d'un coup et de regarder furtivement autour de lui comme pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu. Une fois rassuré, il refit son sourire de psychopathe et tendit la main pour attraper le bras de Gumi.

Mais il ne put jamais l'atteindre.

Un éclair de lumière brilla devant les yeux sapin de Gumi avant de s'abattre sur le poignet du garçon aux yeux jaunes, le traversant comme s'il n'était rien. Le tranchant en deux.

Le garçon hurla et attrapa son bras au-dessus de ce qui était quelques secondes plus tôt son poignet et qui n'était plus qu'une plaie sanguinolente. Gumi fixa la main tombée devant elle et eu un haut le cœur, elle releva vite les yeux pour ne plus voir cette horreur et en vit la responsable. C'était une fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui tenait un katana blanc dont le bout était taché de sang, elle la regardait de ses yeux rouge sang et lui sourit en croisant son regard.

« Tu es à moi maintenant. »

Au son froid de sa voix, Gumi su qu'elle ne plaisanter pas. Son corps régit tout seul, elle se releva d'un bond et s'enfuit en courant.

La fille aux cheveux noirs la regarda partir, ignorant les hurlements de douleur de l'autre idiot qui avait pensé pouvoir gagner contre elle. À qui appartenait-il déjà ? Bah peut importait de toute façon, il avait perdu. Il allait surement mourir mais elle s'en fichait, le plus important était qu'elle gagne ce jeu.

Zatsune sourit cruellement, elle écarta d'un coup de pied l'imbécile qui lui barrait le passage et suivit la trace de la nouvelle Alice aux cheveux vert. La chasse venait de commencer.


End file.
